


Ruin Me Like Castle Walls and Burn Me Like a Village

by letmetellyouaboutmyfeels



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dragon Eddie Diaz, Dragon sex, Evan Buckley is a Certified Monsterfucker, Getting Together, It's Wonderful and Scary How Nobody Can Stop Me From Writing As Much of This as I Want, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Wing Kink, dragon dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels/pseuds/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels
Summary: When a call goes wrong, Buck sees a new side to Eddie, and starts to realize a lot of things about his best friend.And himself.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 98
Kudos: 568





	Ruin Me Like Castle Walls and Burn Me Like a Village

Buck’s always known that there’s something a little different about Eddie.

At first, he chalked it up just to his own emotions, his feelings, his stupid busted heart that beats so fast and loud when Eddie’s near that he’s sure the other man can hear it.

But then there are other little things, like how Eddie likes to eat his food so hot Buck can’t steal it or it’ll burn the roof of his mouth. How weird Eddie is about certain knickknacks he owns, not letting anyone, even Christopher, touch them. How they’ve gone for hikes that lasted hours and while Buck needed to sit down and catch his breath by the end, Eddie was still fine.

He’s not sure what it is, exactly. Maybe it’s nothing. Buck’s sure not going to confront Eddie on anything if he doesn’t have an actual hypothesis. _Hey you eat your food really hot_ isn’t exactly a winning argument. So he keeps it to himself, like the fact that he’s in love with him.

Then they get that fire on Sawtelle, and Buck’s luck runs out.

For once he wasn’t disobeying orders, he just ended up on the floor that got bad the fastest. He could fling himself out the window, he’s willing to take that risk with his life, but it’s not just his life. He’s got a twelve-year-old girl in his arms, passed out from smoke inhalation, and he’s not going to throw the both of them out of a third-story window. There has to be another way.

Unless there isn’t.

“I’m pinned down!” he yells into the radio. He gets low, tucks the girl's head into his shoulder, tries to find an exit that isn’t roaring with flames. “I’ve got the girl, but I can’t—I can’t see a way out!”

“We’re getting a ladder,” Bobby replies, but Buck can taste the air and knows it’s going to be too late. He’s dizzy, disoriented, burning up, and somehow, before he knows it, he’s on his knees.

“What window are you at?” Bobby says, his voice barely audible. “Buck? Buck what window!”

He can’t breathe, all that comes out is a cough.

And then—he’s sure he must be imagining it. This is the end, and he’s hallucinating in his final moments.

Because he swears to God, he sees Eddie coming for him, Eddie picking up him and the girl both, except that makes no sense because Eddie’s not that strong, and also, he’s pretty sure he would’ve noticed if Eddie had large, leathery, iridescent wings.

* * *

He wakes up in a hospital bed.

“Hey, hey.” Someone grabs his hand as he scrambles, freaks out, and they squeeze until he calms down.

Buck turns his head. It’s Maddie.

She smiles. “You’re fine, they just wanted to keep you under observation. You inhaled a lot of smoke.”

“…the girl?”

“She’s fine, also under observation, but she’s alive and safe. Thanks to you.”

Buck shakes his head. “No,” he croaks. “Thanks to Eddie.”

Maddie gets a strange look on her face. “Eddie says he found you on a lower floor, said you must’ve found a stairwell that wasn’t on fire.”

That’s not possible. It was all on fire. No human being could’ve gotten through that and lived.

But he _saw_ Eddie. Eddie carried him. Eddie had wings, and glowing golden eyes.

“I don’t really remember,” he says out loud, because if he says any of the rest to his sister, she’s just going to call the doctor to get his head checked out.

Maddie smiles and squeezes his hand again. “It’s okay. Just rest.”

He plays along, signs the forms, rests, and then when he’s discharged, he goes straight to Eddie’s.

It’s a weekday, so Christopher’s at school, thank God, and Eddie answers the door with a bemused smile. “Hey, there he is. We wondered how long they’d keep you there.”

“You know me, making a jail break soon as I can.” He steps inside.

Eddie _looks_ normal. Broad, slightly tanned, a bit of stubble, cheeks that go round when he smiles, large hands and strong… biceps…

Ahem. He looks normal.

But there are a lot of things Buck remembers that feel different, now, things like Eddie always volunteering for fire season, or how he climbed right into that house where the boy was trapped even though the thing was about to explode.

 _I prayed a lot,_ Eddie said, but was that all of it?

“Everything okay?” Eddie asks, walking into the living room.

Buck follows. He always follows Eddie. He’d follow Eddie anywhere.

“It’s… I’m probably going to sound crazy, so, stick with me here. But. Are you… are you a superhuman?”

Eddie blinks at him, very slowly, like this is causing a loading screen to appear in his brain. “Am I… what?”

“I saw you,” Buck blurts out. “I saw you and you can’t lie to me, I know what I saw, you saved me yesterday. You walked right _through_ the fire, I saw it, and you had—you had _wings_.”

It’s just a flicker in Eddie’s eyes, not much, but it’s enough.

Eddie’s good at keeping himself under control, too good sometimes, it builds up and builds up and then Eddie breaks down because he doesn’t think he’s worthy of letting himself be vulnerable.

But as good at Eddie is at being in control, Buck’s just as good at reading him. He spends just about every waking moment with the guy, he’s so in love with him it fucking hurts like a constant knife in his ribs, he’d know Eddie blind, just by his fingertips, he’d know Eddie by smell, by the sound of his footsteps, by the way that he breathes.

“What did I see?” he asks. “What are you?”

Eddie parts his lips, and Buck shakes his head.

Eddie deflates. Looks away. Visibly swallows.

“Hey.” They’re always tactile with each other, but reaching out to Eddie now, taking his hand, feels like something so much more fragile and riskier than anything before. It’s as if they’ve never touched. It occurs to Buck that Eddie runs hot, always so very warm. “Whatever it is, you can tell me, okay? You’re always going to be my best friend. No matter what.”

Eddie looks—scared, then determined. “It’s better if I just show you.”

He steps back, strips off his shirt (oh, hello), and then… _shifts_.

That’s the only word Buck can think of to describe what happens. Right before his eyes, Eddie’s skin isn’t skin anymore. Or at least, most of it isn’t, there are still a few patches here and there. But dark purple scales, glinting iridescent in the light, almost looking golden at times, cover most of his body now. His eyes are liquid gold, there are frills behind his ears and claws at the ends of his fingers, fire licks at the corners of his mouth, and behind him, rising up in all their glory, are two huge glittering wings.

They’re leathery, but the ‘fingers’, which Buck presumes are bones, are a deep, dark purple, while the thin membranes of skin that stretch in between are a much lighter shade that reflect and refract the light, spilling gold across the hardwood floor.

“Holy shit,” Buck blurts out. “You’re beautiful.”

Eddie’s wings ruffle a little, as if he’s flattered. “I’m… what?”

He doesn’t sound upset at Buck’s admission, more confused. Buck swallows. His mouth is completely dry. “Can I… can I touch you?”

Eddie nods, once, jerky like he’s nervous.

Buck steps in, slides his hand over Eddie’s arm, up along his shoulder, feels the smooth, warm scales under his skin. It’s new, extremely warm to the touch, but good. Almost too good. Buck can feel heat pooling between his legs.

He can’t seem to choose where to look. It’s all awe-inspiring. “Beautiful,” he repeats, for lack of a better word.

The scales on Eddie’s face darken, and Buck realizes he’s blushing.

“Are you… so what are you?” He can’t seem to stop petting Eddie’s scales.

“I suppose ‘dragon’ will do,” Eddie replies. “I can go—further than this, if I have to. Go full, uh, lizard I guess you could say.”

Buck hums. The scales are softer, more supple, on Eddie’s throat and chest. Fascinating.

“My family’s always been like this. I don’t know why or how. We just are.”

“Is Chris…?”

Eddie smiles. His teeth are sharp and his tongue is forked, but it’s still Eddie’s sweet smile, the one Buck likes to pretend is only for him. “His scales are blue.”

“I bet it’s real cute.” He really needs to stop touching Eddie.

Eddie stares at him like Buck’s just revealed a second head. “You… you like this?”

Buck gets a bit caught up watching Eddie’s scales change colors when he strokes them, going from light and iridescent and almost golden to a deep pure purple. “Um, yeah? You look—holy shit, Eddie.”

“That’s not the usual reaction,” Eddie mutters under his breath, like he’s not fully aware he’s saying it out loud.

Buck reaches up and tugs lightly on the tip of Eddie’s wings, and Eddie goes dark purple _everywhere_ , damn. “You wrapped these around me. To keep us safe from the fire.”

Eddie nods tightly. “I’m fireproof.”

“No shit.” Buck strokes up the outside of Eddie’s wing and Eddie makes a small noise in the back of his throat.

He’s seriously purple everywhere now.

“I didn’t think you’d remember,” Eddie says. His voice is a bit hoarse.

“Did you want me to remember?” Buck counters.

Eddie looks away. Buck could drown in the gold of his eyes. “I don’t know. People don’t exactly react with joy when they find out creatures like me exist. I’ve been told I’m… dangerous.”

Dangerous? Eddie? Buck snorts. “That’s fucking ridiculous.”

He draws the tip of his finger along the thin skin of Eddie’s wing. Eddie shudders and Buck pulls back, worried the guy’s ticklish or something, moves back to Eddie’s shoulder instead.

“You saved me. You’re not dangerous, I mean, you’re the best person I know. That doesn’t change just because you’re now, y’know, scaley.” He grins. “I mean, you’d think people would be into it.”

Eddie reaches up and wraps his scaled, clawed hand around Buck’s wrist, gently tugging Buck’s hand away. Buck’s breath hitches—he can’t help it. His defenses are all down, his walls blasted open by the unexpectedness of this, the newness of it, he hasn’t had a chance to get used to Eddie like this and wrestle his lust, his love, under control.

Eddie looks at him curiously for a moment. His gaze is assessing, like it was the night Buck asked if he’d taken a swing at the wrong man, the night Buck had looked up at Eddie through his lashes unable to help himself, starving for Eddie after so long not talking, toeing the edges of the line that demarcated ‘friendship’ from ‘something more’.

It was the one time Buck thought he might have a shot, until Eddie had looked away and taken a pull of his beer and changed the subject.

Now, though…

“If you were worried about me remembering,” he manages to get out, in between his painful, thumping heartbeats, “then why’d you risk it?”

Eddie stares at him as if that’s the stupidest question he’s ever heard. His thumb rubs idly against the soft skin of Buck’s inner wrist. “I couldn’t lose you.”

Buck releases a shaky breath. He wants to touch Eddie again, so badly it hurts not to. “You won’t.”

He’s not talking about the fire. He’s pretty sure Eddie knows that.

Eddie steps closer, almost but not quite bringing their bodies into alignment. His eyes are so fucking gold. Buck can’t look away.

This close, he smells like a summer campfire. Flames in the hearth in the middle of winter. Burning autumn leaves. Buck breathes him in, and feels like some of Eddie’s heat is sliding into him, building up at the base of his spine.

“You…” Eddie swallows. His hand is still around Buck’s wrist. “I didn’t think you’d…”

He sounds hesitant, which is odd, because Eddie’s never hesitant. Quite the opposite. He knows who he is and what he wants, or so Buck’s always thought.

Eddie draws his nose delicately along Buck’s cheek. He’s so warm. “Tell me to stop.” He sounds like he’s about to snap in two.

Buck brings his other hand up, cups the side of Eddie’s face. “Why would I do that?”

“People don’t—”

“I don’t care about people.” Buck grabs Eddie’s face properly. “Is this why? Why we never?”

Eddie looks ashamed. “I didn’t want to—I didn’t think you—it wouldn’t have been fair. To you. I didn’t want…”

“Jesus Christ.” He really hopes he’s not misreading this entire thing, because if he is, he’s about to do the stupidest damn thing in his life and blow up his relationship with his best friend to boot.

Buck slides his hand to the back of Eddie’s head and pulls him in, sealing their lips together.

Eddie inhales sharply, then groans and kisses Buck back.

It’s fucking weird, Buck can admit that. It’s a forked tongue and sharp teeth, he’s not used to either of those things. But ‘weird’ doesn’t equal ‘bad’ and it’s still Eddie. The muscles underneath the scales are still the same, the timbre of his groans are still the same, he even breathes the same. And the fucker knows how to kiss, that’s for damn sure.

Buck whimpers a little as that long tongue curls around his, drags across the roof of his mouth, and he has a sudden, spine-melting image of what that tongue could do on his cock, inside him. He presses even closer, feels the warmth of Eddie through his shirt, gets a nip against his bottom lip that sends him shivering.

His hands slide down, over Eddie’s scaled shoulders, down to his back, to the base of his wings, and he grips on tight. Eddie makes a noise like he’s been wounded and his claws dig into the jeans at Buck’s hips, threatening to tear them.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Buck repeats, because it’s true and maybe that’s the reason he can’t stop saying it—or maybe it’s just because he finally can, now, and it’s been building inside of him all this time.

Eddie kisses Buck again, ostensibly to shut him up, Buck’s sure, but Buck’s going to just take that as confirmation that Eddie likes it. Eddie’s not really a ‘verbal affirmation’ kind of guy, that’s Buck’s territory, and yes it means he has a bit of a praise kink, no prizes for guessing that—but it seems that at least in this, Eddie’s just so fucking in awe of the fact that Buck actually finds him attractive instead of terrifying.

Which… Buck would like to have a few stern words with whoever in Eddie’s past told him that. But then he tells himself it doesn’t matter. Eddie’s his now, and he’s Eddie’s, and he can touch and look and talk all he wants.

He can’t seem to pick one spot to touch Eddie, greedy and overwhelmed, his hands roaming everywhere. All the spots he touches flush dark purple, and _oh,_ Buck gets it now.

“Was I turning you on?” he asks, reaching out again to run his fingers over the thinnest parts of Eddie’s wings. He can’t quite keep the delight out of his voice.

Eddie lets out a helpless growling noise and slides his hands underneath Buck’s shirt. “What do you think?”

He sounds put out, and Buck laughs.

Eddie noses at Buck’s throat again and then moves up to press their foreheads together. He’s breathing a little hard, the way he gets when he’s emotional about something and trying to wrestle it under control, and Buck strokes the scales on Eddie’s face, trying to soothe him.

“I’m sorry.” Eddie mumbles the word.

“What for?”

“I didn’t tell you.” Eddie won’t meet his gaze.

“I mean, I think I’m taking it pretty well all things considered but I can’t blame you for worrying.” Buck goes in for a kiss again but Eddie moves his head to the side, just a little, just enough.

Now Eddie’s the one with roaming, restless hands, like he’s trying to touch Buck everywhere in case Buck disappears on him and takes all of this away. “I knew. The whole time. You weren’t exactly… subtle. Even without dragon senses although that really fucking helped.”

Oh boy. “How?”

Eddie’s scales on his face are so dark they’re practically black. “I have a really good sense of smell,” he mumbles.

…that’s kind of hilarious, and Buck would probably be a lot more embarrassed about this if Eddie wasn’t currently holding him and letting Buck stroke his wings.

“So you know that this isn’t just… I’m not just into the whole scales thing.”

“You’re really into the scales thing though.”

“Who wouldn’t be, _and you have wings_.”

Eddie looks up at the sky like he’s got quite a few questions for the big guy up there. “Do I even want to know what your internet search history looks like?”

“Hey, whoa, this is a brand-new recently-discovered thing, I’ll have you know.” It’s not his fault Eddie has very pretty wings and scales and a forked goddamn tongue.

“I just.” Eddie ducks his head in again like he can’t stop smelling Buck, his tongue darting out to delicately lap at Buck’s pulse point on his neck. “I knew. How you felt. And I was pretty sure you knew how I felt. And I wasn’t doing anything about it and I knew that hurt you and I just want… I’m sorry.”

“I suppose I can forgive you,” Buck allows. “On one condition.”

Eddie’s head shoots up.

Buck grins. “I’m gonna need you to kiss me a few more times.”

Mmm yeah, he’s already getting used to the sharp teeth and the tongue.

Eddie’s kissing him now like he’s never going to stop, like he’s starving and Buck’s just put a steak in front of him. And while it’s not exactly coming in the form that Buck expected it to, he’s wanted this for far too long, dreamt of Eddie for far too long, to hold back on his end.

Turns out, even though there’s now scales replacing skin in most areas, Eddie’s body still responds pretty much how any human body would when Buck touches it. Buck digs his nails into Eddie’s shoulders, squeezes Eddie’s arms (oh God fuck yes his _arms_ ), nips at Eddie’s jaw, and Eddie shudders and kisses him harder, reciprocates, drags his claws ever-so-delicately over Buck’s back, just hard enough to make Buck shiver without breaking the skin.

At first, Buck’s not really thinking beyond ‘touch Eddie as much as possible’, content to just make out with the guy for the next, oh, four hours until Chris comes home, but then Eddie starts kissing along Buck’s neck, warm and sucking with just a hint of teeth, and Buck starts calculating how far away the bedroom is.

“Is it going too fast if I ask you to fuck me?”

Eddie’s entire body jerks and his wings flare up, ooh, that’s interesting. “Do you think it’s too fast?”

Eddie’s voice is carefully measured, a sure sign he’s trying to rein in a strong emotion.

“I mean, Bobby lectured me once about taking things slow, doing it properly instead of falling right into bed, but also you’re really hot and I’ve been in love with you for at least a year, so.” He figures he might as well throw that part in just in case Eddie thinks Buck’s interest is nothing more than twisted curiosity.

Eddie’s eyes go soft and he gives the corner of Buck’s mouth a kiss. It’s such a soft, sweet gesture, oddly more intimate than all the spit-swapping they’ve just been doing, that Buck’s heart cracks open just a little.

“I do,” he whispers, lips brushing against Eddie’s as he speaks. “I am.”

This time when Eddie kisses him, it’s deep and slow, and Buck melts against him completely. He knows Eddie’s not much for words, but he can feel it in every inch of Eddie’s body, Eddie’s movements. _I love you too._

Okay, but also, he’s getting pretty hard and his jeans are starting to feel restrictive. “Please, _please_ can you fuck me?”

Eddie groans, the sound trailing off into a growl, and then pulls back. “You might change your mind about that.”

“Oh?” Buck really doesn’t see how.

Eddie undoes his pants and shoves them down, arching an eyebrow at him in a silent, sardonic _ta-da_.

…Buck might start salivating a little.

Eddie’s cock has _ridges_. It’s thick, curving just a little, and it has scales and an angled, oddly flat head that has a sort of backwards-angled frill around it, kind of similar to a foreskin, and the underside has larger scales that sort of overlap one another, and holy fuck Buck has never wanted to get something in his mouth so badly in his entire life.

“Oh my God,” Buck blurts out, still staring. “Can I blow you?”

He realizes that this might be a little rude, so he adds a “please?” at the end.

Eddie stares at him. “Uh.” He looks down at his dick, then back up at Buck, like he thinks maybe Buck is somehow not seeing what Eddie’s seeing. “Are you… sure?”

“Do you need it in writing?” He’s already dropping to his knees and sliding his hands up Eddie’s thick, scaled thighs.

“No, it’s just—my cousin once had a girl who saw his and ran from the room screaming.” Eddie pauses. “And Shannon wasn’t, uh, she preferred I stay… human.”

Her loss. “If you don’t want me to…”

Eddie makes a noise in the back of his throat. “No.” His voice is strangled. “No, I—I want you to, I just want to make sure you—oh Jesus fucking Christ—”

Buck licks a nice long stripe up the underside of Eddie cock, and then proceeds to lick all over the rest of him, get him nice and slick. There’s no way he’s going to be able to fit this entire thing in his mouth (at least not without practice… hmm…) and he wants to get it good and wet so that he can stroke whatever he can’t reach.

It tastes like—well, it tastes like cock, honestly, nothing new there—but the scales feel smooth against his lips, and when he runs the tip of his tongue along the ridges, Eddie moans and jerks his hips. His hands slide into Buck’s hair and Buck hums with satisfaction, swirling his tongue around the large, angled head before sucking down as much of the thick member as he can.

Buck honestly hasn’t done this since college, falling into an easy pattern of women and then into the pattern of nobody at all, but he figures out a rhythm quickly enough. It feels like nothing he’s ever had before, rough and smooth and textured in ways that make his head whirl with possibilities, and even if he didn’t have Eddie gripping his hair and grunting helplessly above him, he’d still enjoy this just for its own sake.

He bobs his head up and down, speeding up a little, keeping his lips firm and flicking his tongue against the underside of the ridge that circles the head. Eddie swears colorfully, his hips shaking, and Buck gives a moan of encouragement.

Tentatively, as if he thinks it’s going to send Buck flying backwards, Eddie shifts his hips forward, pushing his cock a little further into Buck’s mouth. Buck moans again, his entire body shivering with heat. His hands move to Eddie’s thighs to brace, and Eddie thrusts a little harder—never too much, never enough to choke Buck—and he starts up a rhythm of shallow thrusts that make Buck think about what he can do in other places and Jesus, yeah, Buck really, really needs Eddie to fuck him.

Eddie’s breathing is choppy, his wings flaring up behind him, and Buck starts to smell smoke right before Eddie yanks his cock out of Buck’s mouth.

Buck can feel how sore his mouth is, how slick his lips are, and he winks up at Eddie.

Eddie stares down at him, chest heaving. “Fuck.”

“That’s what I’m hoping.” Buck presses a kiss to the scales on Eddie’s thigh. “If you’re still up for it.”

Eddie’s eyes glow molten gold. “Trust me,” he says, and his voice is deep and reverberating, “I’m up for it.”

Buck definitely plans for Eddie to put his super strength to use more often—and this explains why Eddie’s always so eager to be the one to use the winch—as he wraps his legs around Eddie’s waist, Eddie’s hands on his ass to keep him up as they stumble their way to the bedroom.

The stumbling is Buck’s fault. He keeps making out with Eddie so the guy can’t see where he’s going.

“Supplies?” Buck asks as Eddie, with characteristic gentleness, lays him down on the bed.

“Um. There should be… fuck I hope they’re not expired.” The way Eddie dives for the bedside table is comical.

The lube is definitely regularly used, ha, but the condom box is still unopened. That gives Buck a possessive thrill in his chest. “Are they even gonna fit over… all that?”

Eddie looks like this thought has never before occurred to him. “I don’t know. I’ve never tried.”

“I mean. I’m clean. I haven’t been with anyone since I last got tested.”

Eddie flushes dark purple all over. “Are—I mean—I’m clean but—are you—”

“Eddie, I love you but if you ask me one more time if I’m sure, I will finish the rest of this show without you.”

The growl Eddie lets out at that probably shouldn’t be as sexy as Buck finds it. He gives Eddie a wicked grin and shucks his clothes off, squirming all over the bed, blatantly putting himself on display. “It’s not like you can get me pregnant, after all.” He swallows. “And I don’t… I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.”

Eddie moves fast as a snake, striking forward, nipping all over at Buck’s chest like they’re the draconic equivalent of butterfly kisses. “I don’t. Either. I—I want. I want you, Christ, so much, Buck…”

He pushes himself up and kisses Buck like he can’t help himself and Buck is helpless to do anything except kiss him back. “You have me,” he pants in between frantic, deep kisses. “You’ll always have me.”

The lube is pressed into his hand. “I can’t—can’t shift back right now, I’m too—show me, touch yourself for me, show me.”

Fuck. Eddie hasn’t been explicit about how it works, but Buck suspects that this being a dragon thing is a point of control, and the idea that Eddie’s so fucking gone for him right now that he can’t shift back to human, can’t make his hand into a regular human one—that’s hot as fuck.

And Buck’s never minded being a bit of a show-off.

He scoots back onto the pillows and spreads his legs, slicking his fingers up. Eddie looks like he’s not even breathing as he watches Buck’s fingers slide down between his legs, his eyes literally glowing.

Buck rubs the pads of his fingers against and around his hole, playing with himself a little. He’s usually a wham bam thank you ma’am kind of guy when he’s doing this to himself all alone, in a rush for the main event and also usually feeling pretty damn guilty for fantasizing about his best friend, but now—now his best friend wants him back, and this isn’t just about Buck racing to the finish line. It’s also about driving Eddie crazy.

He takes his time, getting himself nice and relaxed, occasionally reaching up to play with his balls or his shaft before moving back down again. Eddie’s claws have pierced the sheets and possibly also the mattress as he stares hungrily between Buck’s legs, smoke curling up out of his nose and the corners of his mouth.

“If you set the bed on fire,” Buck warns, his breath hitching as he finally slides a finger into himself, “that’s going to put a real damper on things.”

“I’m not gonna— _fuck_ ,” Eddie swears, moving forward and grabbing Buck’s thighs.

He spreads them wide and back, opening Buck up further, and Buck feels pinned down by Eddie’s starving gaze as he slowly works himself open. It’s so much slower than he wants, he wants Eddie’s cock inside of him _yesterday,_ but more important than his own need is watching Eddie’s eyes glow brighter and brighter, his wings tense and arched behind him, his cock leaking slick. Eddie looks like he’s going to devour Buck and hell yes, Buck wants that more than just about anything.

The only sound in the room besides Eddie’s low, constant growl is the slick sound of Buck fucking himself, turning one finger into two, then three, scissoring them to spread himself nice and wide. It’s going to be a tight fit, and Buck for one can’t wait, but he suspects if he doesn’t prep himself properly Eddie will refuse to fuck him so.

He’s avoiding his prostate, avoiding the touches that will drive him craziest, not even really touching his cock. He wants to be desperate and on edge, wants to be nice and needy, but he definitely doesn’t want to come the instant Eddie gets inside him. He wants this to _last_.

“We good?” he asks. Each breath in feels like fire. He wants so badly he’s dizzy with it even though he’s lying down.

Eddie audibly swallows, his throat so dry it clicks. “Yeah. Yeah, c’mere.”

He grabs a pillow and props Buck’s hips up with it, then—oh holy mother of God—wraps that tongue around Buck’s cock, stroking up and down a few times.

Buck is officially ruined for blowjobs from anyone else. His hips twist and thrust of their own accord and he grabs onto Eddie’s wings, tugging, a stream of curses plugging up his throat.

Eddie pulls away and crawls up Buck’s body, smirking. “You didn’t seem quite… desperate enough.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Buck snaps, and then Eddie’s tongue is in his mouth so he can’t think up a better comeback.

With his hips comfortably angled and Eddie’s hands on his thighs, it’s an easy, slow slide for Eddie’s cock. And Jesus Christ. Worth the wait, definitely, worth the work to get himself open, because Buck—oh fuck—he can’t—his eyes just about roll back into his head.

It’s pressing up against _everything_. The sensation of the ridges is new, and the frill around the head is on the shivery, juuuuust almost too much end of things, and the angled head—well Buck knows why it’s angled now, it presses up against his prostate like it was made for it and he might actually—oh _fuck_.

Eddie sinks in all the way, filling him completely, every goddamn crevice and nook and cranny and Buck might start speaking in tongues.

Eddie sniffs at him. “You smell so good like this.”

“What—” Buck can’t see, his vision’s blurred, _ohfuckohgodohfuck_ Eddie has to stop moving like that or Buck’s gonna— “What do I—smell—Jesus _Christ_.”

“Mmm. It’s hard to describe.” Eddie sounds far too casual right now. “You know how a really good steak smells when you’re hungry?”

Buck laughs a little hysterically. “Are you calling me prey?”

Eddie looks at him for a second and, um, that probably shouldn’t be an implication that makes Buck even _more_ turned on, but here he is.

Eddie’s hips shift again and a strangled scream comes out of Buck’s throat, _fuck_ , he can’t stop shaking, every single goddamn nerve ending is on fire. He reaches up, tugs on Eddie’s wings, strokes them, and Eddie groans, shifts up and back to press into Buck’s touch and then forward again and it’s just the one thrust, it barely even deserves that name, but it’s at the— _fuckgodyesfuckpleaseohgod_ —angle that makes—

Buck has no idea what sound he lets out, although it’s pretty high-pitched and undignified, as he comes all over the both of them like a bottle rocket.

Eddie stares down between them like he’s not quite sure what he’s seeing. “Did you just…?”

“I think I saw God,” Buck pants. Eddie’s dick is _magical_ , wow, Buck did something very, very good in a past life.

Eddie braces his hands. “I can—if it’s too much I can just—”

“No no no no no no.” Buck wraps his legs around Eddie, hooking his ankles together so that Eddie can’t pull out farther. “No, please, seriously, that was really—fuck me, I’m serious.”

“I don’t… fuck.” Eddie buries his face into Buck’s chest and groans. “I want to fuck you so fucking badly but I don’t want to hurt you—”

“You’re not gonna hurt me.” Unless too many orgasms can give you an injury. Can it? Possibly. Buck’s willing to take one for the team and find out.

Eddie drops a kiss to Buck’s sternum, then gently unlocks Buck’s legs from around his waist and pushes them back again, keeping Buck exposed, open, and Buck shivers. He’s not hard again, not yet—he’s not a teenager anymore—but he just knows he’s going to get there. If this is how Eddie’s cock feels when he’s not even moving properly, Buck’s ready for his brain to go to total mush in the next 0.3 seconds.

In reality, it takes more like ten seconds.

Eddie buries his face against Buck’s skin and _fucks_ him, not hard and fast like Buck would expect but slow, deliberate, each thrust deep as possible, punctuated by the sharp _slap_ of skin against skin, their hips flush.

It’s the most exquisite, dedicated sex he’s ever had and Buck would feel smug about being the one who gets this from Eddie except he’s a little busy losing the ability to string thoughts together. Each drag of Eddie’s cock inside of him, the texture, the shape, catches on spots Buck didn’t even know he _had,_ presses against his prostate and what feels like every other corner of Buck’s body.

Helpless little moans and whines spill out of him each time Eddie thrusts inside of him, his cock dragging against the scales on Eddie’s stomach, already hard and leaking again. His hands are stuck gripping onto the base of Eddie’s wings, which seems to do something to Eddie, his wings trembling and shaking under Buck’s touch. When he rubs his thumb against the underside, Eddie’s wings jerk and Buck can feel Eddie’s cock twitch inside of him.

Even that small twitch might be too much. He’s already on the edge, being dragged slowly, inexorably, back towards the cliffs.

Buck shifts his hands, finds the parts of Eddie’s wings that are thinner, the scales lighter, and rubs against those. Eddie groans and his thrusts start to get harsher, tilting his hips in a way that sends even more pleasure spiraling up Buck’s spine.

“Is this good?” he manages to slur out, his tongue barely working.

Eddie mashes his face into Buck’s neck and moans. Buck rubs at the very base of the wings where they connect to Eddie’s spine and Eddie chokes out a passionate _fuck_ , accompanied by the telltale sound of claws ripping into the sheets.

Buck presses harder, starts to stroke Eddie’s wings properly, and Eddie loses all control. “Don’t—don’t stop,” he pants out, his breath burning-hot against Buck’s skin.

As if Buck could stop now. He’s got stars shoved into his eyes every time Eddie thrusts, he feels like someone’s hooked his bare nerves up to an electrical charge, he’s never felt this goddamn good in his entire life, he couldn’t stop if someone paid him.

Eddie curses again, sounding not just overwhelmed but surprised, like he didn’t expect this, and he surges up to shove his tongue back into Buck’s mouth, like he’s craving the soft warmth in there. Buck can’t even fucking breathe, and his nails dig into Eddie’s wings without thinking, and Eddie _snarls_ and shoves himself inside Buck so hard Buck feels the entire bed slam against the wall.

Turns out, when Eddie comes, his dick fucking _moves_ , the frill doing—something, Buck doesn’t even know, and the overlapping scales on the underside flare a little, and Buck screams into Eddie’s mouth, everything a total white-out. He’s shaking everywhere, he might even draw blood with his nails, is that a choir of angels singing?

Something hot and thick fills him, and keeps going, and it’s not until it starts leaking out and creating a massive wet patch on the bed, staining his thighs, that Buck realizes it’s Eddie.

That probably shouldn’t make another pulse of orgasm burst through him but Buck’s quickly realizing he has a lot of shiny, brand-new kinks he didn’t know about so he’s just going to roll with it.

Speaking of pulsing, that seems to be what Eddie’s cock is doing, and Buck can’t… quite stop… he’s still… his dick is done, there’s only so much there, but the rest of him is still fucking _coming_ , wave after wave, and he keeps trying to say something but instead he’s just gasping into Eddie’s mouth over and over again.

It slips into overstimulation, the knife’s edge of too much, and Buck whimpers, helpless, holding on until finally it all stops.

Fuck, his body feels empty, hollowed out, burned to a crisp, in the absolute best way possible.

To his shock, Eddie doesn’t so much pull out his dick as it… pulls out itself, literally retracting into Eddie’s body and oh, that’s probably a really smart idea, and that way it doesn’t have to rely on blood circulation to—why can’t human dicks do that!?

Eddie collapses half on top of Buck, half to the side, and groans. “Didn’t know that’d happen,” he slurs. “With th’ wings.”

“You didn’t know that was a fucking erogenous zone?” Buck pants. He’s impressed he can manage to form words at all, actually. He’s not going to be able to leave this bed for days.

Eddie grunts a little and shifts so that he’s curled around Buck properly. “Never had sex in my true form before, just as a human.”

Oh, is that so?

Buck rolls towards Eddie, hooking his leg over Eddie’s hip, and nuzzles in. It’s a blatant attempt to get a kiss but Eddie indulges him. “Guess we’ll just have to keep doing this and find out what else you like,” he points out.

Eddie looks surprised, like even after all of this Buck might not want him, but then he gives Buck one of his soft smiles—the ones that now Buck _knows_ are just for him.

Eddie kisses Buck, warm and soft, and Buck can feel scale and skin under his hands and he knows there’s something a little different about Eddie but oh God, does he love him for it.


End file.
